


It just is

by Blood and Weetabix (melchiorstiefel)



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: Coming Out, POV Jude - 2nd Person, This got angsty and I'm not really sure how
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 10:10:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3806539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melchiorstiefel/pseuds/Blood%20and%20Weetabix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>You blurt it out before you can second-guess yourself again. The word comes out and then it just <strong>is</strong>.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	It just is

“Mom? Momma? Can I talk to you for a second.”

Why are you so nervous? You know it will be okay.

And they already know - or they suspect, at least. So why is it so hard to say?

“You know how Connor and I are boyfriends?”

Why did that come out as a question? They’ve known for as long as it’s been true, and they never batted an eyelid.

“Yeah?” Momma prompts, and you steel yourself to say the words.

“I just… I wanted you…”

You can’t bring yourself to do it. It’s stupid. You’ve never hidden who you are. You’ve always been unapologetically  _Jude_ , never hiding the things that make you happy; never one to back down like this.

 _But this is different_. If you say it out loud, you’re no longer  _just Jude_ , you’re something else as well. Something easily-definable. Something which can make you a target.

“I wanted you to know that I’m gay.”

You blurt it out before you can second-guess yourself again. The word comes out and then it just  _is_.

But as your moms hug you and tell you how proud they are of you, and how it doesn’t matter to them either way (which earns them a scoff and a raised eyebrow), you realise:

It’s just a word.

It describes you, but it doesn’t define you, not if you don’t let it.

You’re still just Jude.


End file.
